1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rack, and more particularly to a structure for holding the rack.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional rack holding structure comprises a base and a holding arm extending from the base. Such conventional rack holding structure are rather monotonous in design and is therefore limited in marketability.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a streamlined rack holding structure, which is formed of a base, a connection member, and a rack holding member. The connection member is located at one end of the base and is fastened at another end with the rack holding member. The base, the connection member, and the rack holding member are securely held together by a screw.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.